Kategori:Hitlers vej til magten
thumb|På kortet til højre kan man se, hvor populære NSDAP var i de forskellige områder af Tyskland. Billedet er fra 1932. Tyskland i politisk kaos I slutningen af første verdenskrig gjorde arbejderne oprør og krævede krigen stoppet, hvilket kejseren, kejser Wilhelm II, nægtede. Oprøret resulterede i frygt for, at Tyskland skulle blive kommunistisk. Lederen af landets største parti, socialdemokratiets Friedrich Ebert, meddelte derfor at partiet ville trække sig ud af regeringen, med mindre kejseren straks gik af. Ebert fik hans ønske opfyldt, og den 9. november 1918 blev Tyskland udråbt til republik. De politiske stridigheder var dog langt fra ovre, for der var stor splittelse mellem arbejderne, hvilket resulterede i, at socialdemokratiet, der desuden var det eneste socialistiske parti, blev splittet i tre: Socialdemokratiet, Det uafhængige socialdemokratiske Parti og Det tyske kommunistparti, hvoraf sidstnævnte ønskede et sovjetisk Tyskland, mens de to førstnævnte ønskede parlamentarisk demokrati. Socialdemokraterne dannede en provisorisk regering, og blot to dage efter republikkens opståen overgav Tyskland sig, og krigen sluttede. Regeringen stod dog overfor en større udfordring, da krigen havde nedslidt landets produktionsapparat og ødelagt økonomien. Derudover var der i omegnen af 10 millioner hjemsendte soldater der nu stod uden job. Situationen resulterede i kaos i form a strejker, demonstrationer, opstande og gadekampe mellem kommunister og socialdemokrater. Da kommunisterne kontinuerligt kritiserede regeringen og skabte uro i arbejderklassen satte regeringen i 1919 hæren ind mod en arbejderdemonstration, der resulterede i, at kommunisterne efter en uges blodig kamp blev nedkæmpet, og deres ledere myrdet. Tyskland som demokrati I 1919 kom der valg, og de største partier i nationalforsamlingen blev Socialdemokratiet, Tyske Demokratiske parti og det katolske Centrum-parti. Sammen udgjorde de den såkaldte Weimarkoalition. I august samme år blev nationalforsamlingen færdig med at udarbejde en forfatning, der fastslog, at Tyskland var en republik, hvis øverste magt lå hos rigspræsidenten, der også formelt havde til opgave at udnævne og afskedige rigskansleren og rigsregeringen. Samtidig gav forfatningen også rigspræsidenten magt til at sætte selvsamme forfatning ud af kraft, samt lovgive ved hjælp af dekreter. Den lovgivende magt lå hos rigsdagen, og i mange tilfælde også landdagen, der var delstaternes lokale parlament. Delstatsregeringerne havde også repræsentanter, der sammen udgjorde rigsrådet, der stod ved siden af rigsregeringen. Både rigspræsidenten og rigsregeringen blev valgt på demokratisk vis, og på den måde var Weimarforfatningen ganske demokratisk, og Tysklands politiske liv begyndte på sin vis at ligne det, man havde i USA. De tyske borgere var dog ikke vant til selv at skulle tage politiske beslutninger, da de var opvokset under et monarki, hvor kejserens ord var lov. Samtidig med, at Tyskland dannede regering, var stormagterne fra første verdenskrig samlet i Versailles for at sætte betingelserne for freden, og det var en udbredt holdning, at det var Tyskland der havde tabt krigen, og derfor måtte betale for skaderne. Tyskland mistede derfor en del jord, og blev holdt eneansvarlig for krigen; resultatet af dette var, at landet skulle betale alle krigsskadeerstatninger; en gæld, der i 1921 blev fastsat til 132 milliarder guldmark. Dertil kom en række forholdsregler, der skulle forhindre Tyskland i at kunne starte en krig igen. Den tyske delegation, der tog imod traktaten, havde ingen mulighed for at modsige sig dens vilkår, og i juni 1919 blev den underskrevet. Dette gjorde mange tyskere vrede, og der var en udbredt følelse af, at landet var blevet ydmyget og uretfærdigt behandlet. Den daværende amerikanske præsident, Woodrow Wilson, havde da også fremstillet 14 punkter, der opsummerede, hvad USA gerne ville have ud af eftermælet til krigen med det ønskede resultat, at de skulle sikre demokrati og frihed i Europa, men Wilson var tvunget til at opgive de fleste af sine punkter under forhandlingerne til fordel for Frankrig og Englands noget hårdere krav; Tyskland var dog allerede blevet et demokratisk land med Weimarforfatningen. Versailles traktatens hårde krav til Tyskland medvirkede til en stigende modvilje mod socialdemokratiet, der havde accepteret Versaillesfreden, og kombineret med den høje arbejdsløshed og generelle hungersnød, der dominerede Tyskland i denne periode, resulterede det i, at mange tyskere længtes tilbage til kejserdømmet, hvor der var fred og økonomisk velstand; hvad mange ikke indså, var, at den tidligere kejser selv bar en stor del af skylden for de usle vilkår, der prægede landet. Inflation For at kunne betale de massive krigsskadeerstatninger måtte Tyskland låne en del penge fra andre lande, og tilbagebetalingen af disse blev finansieret delvist gennem forhøjede skatter, delvist gennem udstedelsen af flere penge. Da der kom flere og flere penge i omløb kom der også inflation; pengene mistede simpelthen deres værdi. Umiddelbart var dette en god ting, da fabriksejere kunne købe fabrikker for lånte penge, og så betale tilbage, når værdien af de penge var faldet. På denne måde kom der igen gang i produktionen, men på længere sigt mistede befolkningen deres købekraft. Mange hjemvendte soldater blev dog genansat efter der i 1918 blev indført en arbejdsfordeling, der krævede at alle tyske firmaer genansatte tidligere ansatte, der var vendt hjem fra krigstjeneste. På trods af den øgede produktion kunne Tyskland stadig ikke finansiere de voldsomme krigsskadeerstatninger, og den hastighed hvorved de udstedte penge fik inflationen til at stige så voldsomt, at marken fuldstændig mistede sin værdi. Hvor én amerikansk dollar i 1914 havde kostet 4,2 mark, kostede den i 1923 4,2 trillioner mark. Udover at kvæle markedet og produktionen, medførte inflationen også, at det var umuligt for tyskerne at betale deres krigsskadeerstatning, hvilket resulterede i, at det produktionsmæssigt vigtige Ruhrområde blev invaderet af Frankrig, og således blev vigtige ressourcer afskåret tyskerne. Som resultat af dette blev der iværksat strejker og ”arbejd langsomt” aktioner. Ruhrbesættelsen gik især ud over de små virksomheder, mens mange større virksomheder faktisk gik styrket ud af krisen; folket havde fået nok, og der skete en deling af den tyske befolkning. Arbejderstanden vendte sig i høj grad mod det kommunistiske parti, mens middelstanden blev stærkt nationalistisk og gik mod den højre yderfløj. Det var her Det Nationalsocialistiske Tyske Arbejderparti (NSDAP), tidligere blot Det Tyske Arbejderparti, kom ind i spillet. Nederlaget i krigen og den efterfølgende Versaillesfred havde medvirket til at øge interessen for den nationalistiske højrefløj, og da middelklassen dertil nu også havde kummerlige økonomiske forhold blev partiet, og dets leder, Adolf Hitler, hurtigt meget populært. Partiet var aggressivt og fremstormende, og veg ikke tilbage for brugen af vold og terror. Partiet blev dog forbudt efter Hitler i 1923 havde forsøgt sig med et statskup, der var mislykkedes. Fremgang Året 1924 varslede nye tider for Tyskland; med Hitler i fængsel og partiet ulovliggjort mistede NSDAP de fleste af sine medlemmer. Ydermere blev der af en internationale kommission, anført af amerikaneren Dawes, fremsat en realistisk plan for betalingen af krigsskadeerstatningerne, den såkaldte Dawes plan, der havde som grundidé, at kun et økonomisk velfungerende Tyskland ville være i stand til at betale erstatningerne. Tyskland blev af denne grund lånt 800 millioner guldmark, primært af USA, for at få landets økonomi op at køre igen. I planen indgik det også, at Tyskland skulle betale krigsskadeerstatningerne gennem et stigende, årligt beløb, og de skulle primært finansieres af industrien, jernbanekonstruktion samt skatter. Dawes planen var en stor succes, og der kom hurtigt flere udenlandske lån til. Produktionen blomstrede igen op, men for at effektivisere processen blev mange fabrikker slået sammen til karteller og produktionen blev forøget. Dette resulterede i større udbyd, men ikke større efterspørgsel, så priserne på varerne faldt, og mange karteller måtte optage lån i udlandet samt afskedige folk, og allerede fra 1925 kunne man se en forøgelse i antallet af arbejdsløse, og omend det ikke var lige så slemt som under inflationen kunne man se en stagnation i produktionen fra 1928. Krakkets indflydelse på Tyskland Logisk nok betød krisen, at de lån, USA havde givet ud til andre lande, blev trukket tilbage; både lånene fra staten samt investeringerne fra de private virksomheder skulle nu tilbagebetales. Dette var katastrofalt for Tyskland, der jo lige var kommet sig over den tidligere økonomiske krise ved hjælp af lån fra USA. Da disse lån nu skulle tilbagebetales var det som at fjerne limen, der holdt den tyske økonomi sammen, og landet blev endnu engang kastet ud i en enorm finanskrise. Mange banker krakkede og trak virksomheder med sig, mens andre virksomheder ikke længere kunne betale lønninger, hvilket førte til massefyringer og mange lukkede virksomheder. Krisens økonomiske indflydelse på Tyskland var i sig selv ikke så meget anderledes end dens indflydelse på USA. Bankerne krakkede, produktionen stagnerede, fabrikkerne lukkede og arbejdsløsheden steg. igesom USA spirallerede Tysklands økonomi længere og længere ned, indtil arbejdsløsheden i 1932 ramte 17,2% af den samlede arbejdsstyrke. Endnu engang blev Tyskland kastet ud i politisk uro. I den sidste krise havde den demokratiske regering været truet, men dette gik over da der kom økonomisk stabilitet igen. Denne gang skulle det dog ikke gå sådan, for mens velstanden faldt søgte folk i stigende grad mod yderfløjene, og hvor Hitlers nationalsocialistiske parti ikke havde spillet den store rolle under velstanden kom de nu i befolkningens søgelys igen. Hitler lovede økonomisk velstand og bebrejdede demokratiet for at være skyld i krisen, og i konjunktion med en stærk brug af illegale og uparlamentariske metoder som vold, terror og propaganda, bevirkede at partiet fik flere og flere tilhængere, kaldet nazister. Dette førte til at NSDAP i 1930 havde et jordskredsvalg, hvor de gik fra at være det næstmindste parti i rigsdagen med 2,6% af stemmerne, til at være det næststørste, med 18,3% af stemmerne, efterfulgt af kommunistpartiet. Da de to partier fra hver sin yderfløj ikke kunne danne regering sammen måtte rigspræsidenten selv sammensætte regeringen, og udpegede en rigskansler fra centrum-partiet, der dog allerede gik af to år senere, i 1932, for at blive erstattet af en partifælle, der samarbejdede med nazisterne. Der blev udskrevet valg igen, og her blev NSDAP det største parti i rigsdagen med hele 37,3% af stemmerne. Hitler krævede herefter at blive rigskansler, men ønsket blev nægtet, og der blev igen udskrevet valg. NSDAP var stadig det største parti, men havde ikke flertal i rigsdagen, så rigspræsidenten udnævnte generalen af rigsværnet til rigskansler i stedet for Hitler, hvilket på det nærmeste markerede en slutning på den demokratiske Weimarrepublik. Generalen kunne dog heller ikke skaffe et flertal, og i januar 1933 blev Hitler udnævnt til rigskansler. Hans magtovertagelse stoppede dog ikke her, og i 1933 blev der igen udskrevet valg. Hitler søgte her hjælp fra storindustrien, og ved et møde med de 25 største virksomhedsejere fik han overbevist dem om at støtte hans valgkampagne. Storindustrien var nu en vigtig samarbejdspartner for NSDAP. Vejen til diktatur Et attentat på rigsdagen betød, at Hitler som rigskansler kunne fjerne den personlige frihed samt beskylde kommunisterne for attentatet. På baggrund af dette gjorde han efter valget, der stadig ikke havde givet ham flertal, kommunistpartiet ulovligt, og NSDAP havde dermed flertal i rigsdagen. Herefter oprettede han bemyndigelsesloven, der tillod ham at oprette love uden rigsdagens samtykke, og dermed havde han absolut magt over landet. Efter bemyndigelsesloven var blevet indført, og Hitler dermed reelt havde komplet magt over landet, tog det ham ikke længe at forbyde socialdemokratiet og presse alle andre partier til at opløse sig selv. NSDAP var nu det eneste parti i Tyskland. I 1934 var den gamle rigspræsident døende, og Hitler blev udnævnt til posten, støttet af rigsværnet på den betingelse, at han afskaffede SA, en militant gruppe der hørte under NSDAP, og som havde været en betydelig faktor i partiets fremgang. Hitlers poster som både rigskansler og rigspræsident smeltede sammen, og han blev udnævnt til Fører af Tyskland. Kilder Bemyndigelsesloven, 1933 Versailles traktaten, 1919 (http://en.wikisource.org/wiki/Treaty_of_Versailles) Nationaløkonomisk tidsskrift, bind 103: Den tyske inflation 1918-1923, 1965, her fra http://www.tidsskrift.dk/visning.jsp?markup=&print=no&id=85887 Frederiksen, Peter: Det Tredie Rige: Fællesskab og forbrydelse, 1998 Olsson, Frederik: Depressionen i USA og Tyskland, 2011